A Delicious Birthday
by Katrara
Summary: It's L's birthday and Beyond plans to give him a picture perfect birthday. -Will end up to being the epilogue of 'Jam Covered Fangs' Title change from 'Chronicles of a Vampires Life -


**Disclaimer: I do no own the Death Note series, Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Yaoi! Supernatural beings (vampires). Little blood. **

**Note: This will end up as an epilogue of 'Jam Covered Fangs' (Title change, was 'Chronicles of a Vampires Life')**

* * *

It was October 31, meaning a certain detectives birthday was today. He'd be twenty-six today. He still had over fiftey years left too. I knew, I could see it.

L and I, Beyond, have been together for well over a year now. It seems like its been so much longer than that, like we've been together our whole lives. In a sense we've been together since we were both teens, just never really together, we were aware of one anothers exsistence just never went to find the other. None of that mattered now because we were together now.

The past almost two years were still so clear in my mind. Kira attempting to kill me, me going after him, and thus L, and then falling in love with him. Everything we'd gone through was just so clear in my mind, it was so fresh in my mind, yet felt like it had taken so long to happen, it drove me crazy at times to think like that. Well literally crazy, L kept we well fed, he'd told me countless times that he'd never allow me to lose control, lose my sanity. He said he wouldn't be able to handle it.

L would normally give me his own blood, but on special occasions he'd go off and get me a criminal that was on death row that day and let me completely drain someone. Of coarse I always repaid him for it that night, and he always knew just how I would 'repay' him for his kindness and he'd make sure we would be undesturbed.

Tonight though was different. Although I'd been with him last year for his twenty-fifth birthday we'd just gotten free of Kira, of Light Yagami and his birthday flew completely over our heads. So this year I was going to make it up to him as best as I could. Whammy had gone and gotten me some blood so I wouldn't have any cravings to ruin the day, and he'd agreed to drive us anywere for the day. The entire day itself was basically planned out.

All cases had been wrapped up yesterday, L not allowed to start anymore until tomorrow, doubt that he would though. We had the penthouse of the most fancey hotel in all of Italy rented out and Whammy and I had already set everything up for when we went there.

The day itself would be full of sight seeing, and delicious Italian pastrys for me love. I was even very excited to go to some of these places since L had learned the truth about me, his curiousity in supernatrual things had spiked and he'd mentioned plenty of times wanting to visit the catacombs and other creepy places. We'd be seeing some ruins too, and roaming the streets too. The entire trip was going to last the entire weekend, but the best parts would happen tonight, on Halloween, on L's birthday.

We'd arrived yesterday, in a different hotel, L hadn't a clue that we were switching today and while we roamed the streets of Florence Whammy was going to go and move all our things. None of this was even counting what I had exactly planned inside the room.

Now, onto speaking of whats currently happening right now. I've been up for about and hour, setting all the last minute touches up, breakfast in bed, clothes layed out, bathroom ready. It had been a rather long flight here from Wisconsin and plane rides seemed to be the only thing capable of putting L out. He didn't get to sleep long though since we did go through a rather bumby storm and of coarse there was getting to the hotel itself and setting up after we landed, so L had taken it upon himself to attempt to become one with the bed when he was finally allowed sleep. I'll admit watching L sleep is adorbale, although out of character for him.

Back on topic though. It had been about eleven hours now, so L would be getting up soon. Everything was ready too, perfect, today was going to be great.

--

L woke up about twenty minutes later, giving off a small, cute yawn. I'd heard him stir from the living room since the door was open and I was simply reading a little. When I heard him get up though I swiftly moved to the kitchen, got his food from the oven were it was being kept warm, set it on a tray and brought it into the bedroom.

L smiled sleepily at me and I smiled back as I talked, "someone order room serive for their birthday." L gave off a small laugh, taking the food as I told him hapy birthday, giving him a peck on the nose. Kissing him on the nose always made him blush in the cutest way too.

L ate his breakfast while trying to get me to tell him where we were going today. I was refusing to tell him anything, wanting to see his reactions to ALL of the surprises I had instore for him.

--

Seeing his reactions throughout the day were very enjoyable to. I won't bore you with all the historical places we went to throughout the day, that would take me forever. Although when I looked at his face when we went to certain places, the awe and happiness that showed on his face made me so happy to see I was giving him a memorable birthday. He might be the worlds greatest detective but he didn't go out much, you can know all there is about a place, but going there and actually seeing it are two completely different things.

We went to many art galleries, a few tours, and visited some historical sites. I think we spent the most time out on the streets though just walking around and exploring.

By now it was close to six and although L had been snacking on all the sugar we could get our hands on, he was getting hungry. I could go for a small bite to eat, of coarse since I'd just had a full body of blood yesterday I was pretty full, the need for blood was dull and easily forgotten at the moment, only when I thought about it did I realize I could probably drink a tad more.

Anyways after walking around for about a half hour we found a little town resturaunt. I didn't want to book a big fancy one since I thought it would be funner to go somewhere that the locals would commonly go to, it was more interesting and with just as good food, without strange names, available. I simply had some spagehetti with pasta and cheese, L having some kind of fish. We split an icecream cake for desert though.

--

By the time we finished eating it was close to eight so we chose to call Whammy, who had been doing some close by site seeing of his own, we'd even run into him twice, to come drive us up to our new hotel. L of coarse was unaware that the hotel was going to be new

Whammy was at the small resturaunt in ten minutes and within five minutes of driving L realized we weren't going the correct way to get to the hotel.

"Beyond? Where are we going? The hotels the other way."

"Don't worry Lawli-pop, I know where we're going." I replied to my confused lover.

--

We arrived at the hotel about an hour later and when we arrived L suddenly realized that I had some surprise in our hotel room, of coarse Whammys facial expressions when giving me the room key were a bit of a give away. I merely took my L's hand and led him up to the top floor, were we would be left completely alone for the next thirty hours. Thirty hours all alone with my sweet, yummy Lawli-pop.

Once Whammy was gone and we were in the elevator I had L put a blind fold on to keep everything a surprise, since he wasn't suppose to see certain things yet.

"Beyond, please at least give me a hint as to what you've got planned it, what I'll assume is the penthouse" L asked. "

"No, no Lawli, giving you a hint is basically telling you the answer."

"Not always, you tend to be a mystery to me."

"Well, I am a mystery to the world, am I not."

"So then why won't you tell me anything."

"Heh, you'll find out in a minute love."

L remained quiet after that, his cheeks turning a light pink, I could always get a reaction out of him with cute nicknames like 'love,' 'cupcake,' 'angel,' and my personal favorite 'Lawli-pop.'

Another minute passed by and we were up at our floor, I led him across the hall to our room, shutting the door behind us, and taking him into the bathroom. Closing the door behind us I told L he could take the blindfold off, he'd already started to squirm in excitment when he smelled the sweet strawberry passion insense in the room, his favorite scent.

The second the blindfold was off he seemed absolutely overjoyed. L loved to relax in the bathtub and everything, a small female like trait he had, so I'd set up the most relaxing bathroom for him.

The tub was full, I'd told Whammy to make sure the water was boiling hot so when we got here it would still be nice and warm, perfect for my Lawli, the tub was a jacuzzi style to, so the water could be heated up further and the whirlpool would defiantly relax him. The tub was over flowing with the bubbles too. The tub itself was almost three feet deep and twice as long, about another two or three feet wide, giving him enough room to sprawl out and relax.

There was soft music playing quietly in the backround, the lights dimmed down, and strawberry passion insense burning on the counter. There was a soft bath pillow on the edge of the tub along with a small tray of some of his favorite sweets. The towells we big, white and fluffy sitting on the counter, and looked like soft marshmellow pillows almost, defiantly inviting.

Yes I was spoiling him, and I know he's going to eat this up like the kitten he is.

"Go ahead and relax now Lawli, the rest of your surprise comes later" I whispered into his ear, arms going around to hold onto his hips, tracing soft patterns into them.

"Mmm" L let out a content hum, slowly moving from my grasp to undress, unfamefully infront of me, and sliding into the large warm tub.

"Oh, here you go, one last thing" I said, almost forgetting about the remote to the tubs settings that was on the counter. Picking it up and giving it to him I went to leave the bathroom, only to be stopped by his soft voice.

"Are you not joining me then?" L asked. I turned, smiled back at him before replying, "No, theres a few small things I need to take care of, besides, tonights all about you, so you just relax and I'll be back in about an hour, ok?"

L nodded, soon losing himself to the comforts of the room I'd planned for him.

--

An hour later and everthing was ready, I was in nothing but my boxers and a black silk robe, caring one for L to put on when he got out and was dried.

Going into the bathroom I found L, relaxing still, I could here the tub on a low whirlpool setting. He was layed back, his shoulders resting on the pillow as he was finishing off his sweets. I couldn't help but smile at how absolutely adorable he looked like that and it only made me want to go to the next part of his surprise.

"Hm? Beyond, do I get the rest of my surprise now?" L asked, dazedly, still apparently relaxing, but slowly coming back to reality.

"Yes it is Lawli, now up and out of the tub" I told him, setting the robe on the counter and picking up on of the towells. L slowly got up and out of the tub, walking across the plush rug on the ground of to me so I could wrap him up in the soft towell. Once he was snug in the one towell I picked up the other, placing it on his head and massaging his head almost as I dried his hair out.

L slowly leaned back into me as I continued to dry his body off once his hair was soft and dry, like a kittens soft fur almost. After he was dry I gave him the robe to slip into.

"Now then, are you ready for the rest of your surprise Lawli?" I asked with a smirk. L shook his head enthusiastically. I covered his eyes with my hands, leading him back out into the bedroom before removing my hands for them to slide down his sides and rest on his hips. I heard him let out a little surprised gasp from the site of the room.

The room was nice and large a few candles burning with the scent of faint strawberry, mingling nicely with the strawberry passion inscents that I had been burning in here for the past hour, they had just died out five minutes ago so the room still smelled sweetly of them.

The pale pink candles, scattered across the room, were the only source of light I provided. The rest coming from the full moon as it shone in from the french glass doors, casting a glow across the bed. The bed itself was a king size. With soft silk sheets of red, with a delicate black rose design dancing across it. The entire head board was littered with black pillows of multiple shapes, all coming together to look like black cotten candy, or clouds that you want your head to just sink down into. The bed was made out of a dark oak, along with the rest of the furniture.

The rooms furniture consisted of the bed, a desk, dresser and book shelf which I'd had Whammy fill it with L's favorite books, leaving a bit of room for any books we found on our trip here.

The walls were a deep red to match the sheets, making the soft pink candles pop out some more. The entire room just had a very nice romantic feel, and I was defiantly feeling it, and I'm sure L was too.

"This is amazing Beyond" L said to me, turning in my hold to face me.

"It was all done for you angel." He blushed at my nickname of angel and I took the moment to kiss him gently, lovingly. My eyes were half closed and slowly his dropped closed to as he kissed back, his arms going up my chest and round my neck as my own hands pulled him closer by the hips.

The kiss soon ended, a bit to soon for my taste but when I opened my eyes to look down at my lovers face I was became perfectly comfortable with just staring down at his face. His normally pale skin and deep onyx eyes. The high cheekbones and slightly pointed nose, it was all so beautiful and the light pink blush that was dancing across his face only added to that.

After a moment he leaned up for another kiss. This one starting out as the last one, but it soon started to heat up, very quickly. Within moments we were kissing and licking at each others mouths, tongues slipping together and having their own little battle as mouths meshed together.

Another minute of kissing and we were all over each other. Hands fighting to get inside each others robes, grinding and mouths constantly searching each other out. The second I got the oppurtunity my hands went down to grab L's thighs and pick him up. His arms instinctivly went up around my shoulders, holding on as we continued to kiss passionatly before I dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed.

He fell on the bed with a litle 'oof' before I was ontop of him, kissing every where I could reach. Our robes had come loose at this point, making it much easier to get to all the soft suple skin hidden beneath. If L wasn't aroused before he defiantly was once I went to his neck. It had become his number one soft spot, it was before but from all bites of hunger I'd left had only intensified it.

"Ha...Beyond, ngh...m-more" L panted out, grabbing at the robe and slowly pulling it off. I was slowly pushing to robe off and away from his body as I slid down further and further, licking and kissing across his chest and then teasing his nipples. I did have to fight myself a little from biting him, he just tasted so good and I could feel his hearbeat pick up, sending that sweet blood throughout his body faster.

Everything about L turned me on and made me want more and more by this point. He was writhing underneathe me, begging for more. We'd both lost the robes and my boxers to the ground already, grinding against each other.

"M-my god Beyond!" L almost shouted as we continued with our foreplay.

"I c-can't take much more of this" I said, leaning down to lick up his neck, along his pulse. L shivered in response.

Sitting up I reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the sweet sugary lubrication I'd managed to find. I coated my fingers in it, L seeing this quickly went to open his legs for me. I knew I didn't need to tell him to relax or anything, this part took up time and would often make me more impatient but it was needed for my angels sake.

Sliding in one finger L squirmed around a bit to get more comfortable before I added the second, stretching him out slowly. I kept my eyes on his face, looking for when he said he was ready for more. Once his face was perfectly relaxed I added the last fingers, moving them around a bit to find that little bundle of nerves I knew would send him to cloud nine. It didn't take long and soon his hips were bucking up and he was screaming for release.

After another moment of preperation I took my fingers out and was going to lub myself but L was quick and to grab the bottle from me.

I smirked, "Whatcha doing Lawli-pop?"

He blushed looking down at what held his current attention as he poured the lub onto his hands and slowly rubbed it over me.

"Mmm, Lawli~" I moaned, bucking up somewhat. L was starting to have a bit to much fun with this so I had to stop him and pin him down to the bed.

"You aready love?" I asked, although with the way L was squirming around trying to get up to me. He nodded his head quickly making me smirk at how desperate I could make him.

As I leaned down to push in L opened his legs as much as he could, moaning as I pushed the whole way in, getting the hard part over with. He was panting and I tried to givwe him a minute to adjust, my hands tight on the sheets to control myself. He was just so hot and tight, even after all the times we'd done this, it was like taking a virgin everytime.

"M-move!" L pleaded and I obeyed in an instant, going slow and hard, at first. We were both moaning, each others moan undistinguishable from the others.

The pace picked up, going harder, faster, deeper. L's legs were around my waist, forcing me in more, his hips working in time with mine. His arms around my shoulders, digging cresent moons into my skin. My own hands were on his waist, my face buried in his neck, nipping and licking and kissing anywhere I could as his head was tossed back in pleasure, giving me more room to play.

We were both lost in the pleasure, our climaxes racing up on one another far to quickly, neither wanting to pleasure to end. We both knew it would eventually though.

We came together, screaming the others name. The moment was to perfect, this whole day was to perfect, L Lawliet was to perfect.

Once we'd come down from out high I layed next to my L, pulling him close to my chest and we squirmed under the covers.

"Happy Birthday my Lawliet" I whispered into his ear as he smiled and snuggled into my chest, falling asleep.

I soon drifted off with him a few minutes later once I'd relaxed a bit more. Drifting off to sleep with my loving angel whose side I refused to leave, dreaming of waking up to his face and replaying the birthday I'd given him.


End file.
